Combat
Combat turns are about 3 seconds long. When combat begins, those instigating the violence get a "free" turn before anyone else. (Not sure how I feel about that.) Actions Every turn allows for 1 action with no penalty (some assets have exceptions). 'Movement' *Moving at a normal pace (15ft in a round) DOES NOT incur a penalty. *Hustling (moving at twice normal pace) counts as 1 action, and incurs a -1 step penalty. *Running (speed calculated as STR -or- AGL + Atletics/Running) counts as 2 actions, and incurs a -2 step penalty. See House Rules below for notes on running and penalties. 'Defensive actions' One dodge is one action. One block is one action. Initiative Agility + Alertness + misc (traits, assets, complications) *ties can remain ties, though opposed Agl rolls can be used to clarify *a character can hold his action, but if he hasn't acted by the end of the round, the action's lost Defense This is quite complicated in the book, and needs some fancy breakdowns. It's important to note that you must explicitly declare what you will be doing in a round. "I will block or dodge the next three attacks." This means that you'll take action roll penalties commensurate with taking three actions in a round. It also means that if you get attacked a fourth time, you will have the opportunity to take a defensive action, but you're now "borrowing" actions from next round. 'Block' Defend against melee attacks. A block counts as 1 action. * AGL + (skill) opposed by attacker's roll. You win, you block. You equal or lose, ow. 'Dodge' Defend against melee and ranged attacks. A dodge counts as 1 action. A dodge must be declared against a single attack. * AGL + ATHLETICS/DODGE roll whose total becomes the difficulty number to hit you. 'All-out defense' This means you only make defensive actions in the round and gives a +2 step bonus to them. If any actions carry over from a previous turn, you can't declare AOD. 'Innate defense' Standing still is Diff 3 to hit. If you're aware of your attacker, roll AGL only, opposed by attack. You win, you don't get hit. ID counts as 0 actions. Cover, range, called shots COVER, RANGE, CALLED SHOTS: see page 152-3 basebook. Damage See page 156 for greater detail. Damage can be summed up with three equations. *FULL DAMAGE = BASIC DAMAGE + WEAPON DAMAGE (therefore, open-hand is just Basic Damage) *BASIC DAMAGE: ATTACK - DEFENSE = BASIC DAMAGE (divide by half, put each into Stun and Wounds, favoring Stun) *WEAPON DAMAGE: as weapon listing. Any weapon listing damage as Basic Damage is divided in half with each half assigned to Stun and Wounds, as above) Any successful attack roll gives basic damage. This is the damage you cause through accuracy, or lack of it. You may punch someone in the shoulder (make your attack by 1), or you may nail someone in the throat (make your attack by much more than 1). Unarmed attacks--punches, kicks--use only basic damage, simply because there's no weapon to augment the destruction you're trying to deal. Melee weapons, like brass knuckles, clubs, swords, knives--each will have its own additional weapon damage value. They usually get specific Stun and Wound breakdowns. For example, a blunt weapon may do more stun, and a sharp edge weapon may do more wounds. Ranged weapons are just the same; your basic damage reflects how accurate or deadly your aim is. Combat house rules 'Drawing a weapon' Drawing a weapon will incur a -1 step skill penalty to using the weapon for an attack in the same round for those with a guns rating of D6 or less. The penalty incurred for drawing does NOT stack with move or defense actions. For example: If you walk, draw, and fire, you only get a -1 step penalty on the attack, as opposed to -2. The same goes for dodging, drawing, and firing. Fists are considered to "always be drawn" for purposes of attacks. 'Multiple actions' Because a round is about 3 seconds long, only three melee attacks can be made in a round. The only exception is for someone wielding two weapons, or is fighting open-handed. For anyone with a Guns rating of D6 or less, this 3-attack limitation is also in effect. For those with higher skill ratings, the only limit imposed is the rate of fire of the weapon in question. 'Multiple action penalties' Instead of a total penalty incurred on all actions in a round, the penalty increases for each action. If someone wants to dodge, then throw two punches, the dodge is rolled with a -1 step penalty, the first punch with a -2 step, and the second punch with a -3 step penalty. NOTE: to reflect the dramatic "last hit"/"fatality" flavor of many final blows in a chain of blows seen on TV and movies, a plot point can mitigate the penalties on the final strike only. *RUNNING WHILE ATTACKING: If you run as your first or middle action, the next action takes the -2 step penalty. If you run as your LAST action (e.g., dodge, fire, run), there's no penalty to the roll, but the distance travelled as calculated by a roll is quartered. Category:Rules